A Beach City Christmas
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: Title says it all. This is a side story one shot of my existing story "The Gems get Loud."


**Ok here it its everyone my Christmas special of The Gems get Loud. Note that this is not cannon to the actual story. Also I've changed things up on the Steven Universe side of things in order to make this story mainly something involving Lars. Well enough chitter chatter here's my side story I hope you enjoy it and have a very merry Christmas.**

* * *

The day was Christmas Eve and all of Beach City was covered in snow with houses and business all decorated to match the Christmas season. Currently the most decorated house was the Loud house. It was decorated with everyone from candy canes staked to the ground, Santa and reindeer on the roof, cutouts of snowmen and gingerbread men and of course lots of colorful lights.

Lincoln was currently putting on his winter cloths which consisted of blue snow pants and a red sweater, an orange coat and brown capped fur hat. As Lincoln was putting on his stuff he turned to face the audience "It's the day before Christmas, and there's no better time to be in the Loud house.

As Lincoln went upstairs to the living room he was immediately greeted with Lana running out of the kitchen holding rope and where Lincolns scarf which he proceeded to take from her causing Lana to spin towards the dinning room. Luna was currently on the couch playing an acoustic guitar trying to write a Christmas song. " _Christmas time is totally rad, I want those gifts so I wont be bad!"_ However Luna stops her song and groans in frustration "Aww come on!"

Lincoln walked up to his Rockstar sister "Having trouble with this year's Christmas song Luna?" He asked with a concerned tone. "Bro I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney." She answered. "Ooh that's not bad!" She said as an idea came to her " _I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! Been good all year so gimme, gimme, gimmie, gimmie!"_ She sung but then groaned again "Aww rubbish!" She said while talking in a British accent.

Luan proceeded to come out of the dining room while dressed as a reindeer. "Ill say, those lyrics made no frankincense, hohohoho, that's one!" Luan joked as Luna glared at her and went upstairs. Luan then faces towards Lincoln "My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh! Hohohoho make that ten!" However, Lily started walk down the hall way a gave Luan and raspberry to respond to Luans jokes.

Leni then walks down stairs wearing a green dress with green and red plaid outlines with two red bulbs for earings. "Hey Lincoln, look I just made the perfect Christmas outfit." Leni stated as she showed off her dress. "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PLAID CHRISTMAS TABLE CLOTH?" Rita asked from the other rooms. Leni's eyes shot open as her mother asked and she looked down at her dress. She then made a shushing sound and proceeded to walk back upstairs.

Lori then comes into the house wearing her winter stuff. "Hey Lori where were you?" Lincoln asked. "Oh, I was just at the post office making sure they successfully delivered my gift to Bobby. By the way your gifts for Ronnie Anne and Clyde as well as Luna's gift for Sam were successfully delivered as well." Lori told Lincoln as she closed the door and took off her coat.

Lincoln then walked up to a big pile of boots next to the doors. He then stuck his hands in and dug through the pile and pulled out two completely different boots, neither of which were his "Oops wrong ones. Excuse me this might take a while." Lincoln told the audience as he prepared to dive into the huge pile.

However, he was interrupted as Lola came down stairs at break neck speeds with an innocent look. "Hey there favorite big brother. Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you." Lola told Lincoln as she dived and dug through the pile of boots. Lola then emerges from the pile on took a deep breath. "Here you go good sir, two big brother boots." She then proceeded to a pair of brown fur trim boots on Lincoln. Lincoln shot Lola a glare, she wouldn't be acting like this for no reason. "What do you want?" Lincoln asked Lola as he continued to glare at her. Lola then gained an evil grin "To get a good haul from Santa." She whispered to Lincoln. "See, contrary to popular belief I am no angle. So, if I am going to make Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty." She explained.

Lisa then came into the room with a whiteboard with a complicated equation while holding a candy cane "Your wasting your time. Factoring in sleigh speeds, time zone changes and reindeer bathroom breaks, its scientifically impossible for this, so-called 'Kris Kringle' to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way." Lisa stated while taking a bit out of her candy cane. Lincoln then raised a brow at Lisa "Lisa, for the past few months we've been living in a town with magical women, Steven who is also magic, a pink lion and we've only seen more magic gem stuff as the days go one, and your doubting the existence of Santa." Lincoln told his smartest sister. "While this town has made me doubt most of my scientific views on life, not even the gems have shown the skills that Santa 'supposedly' does." Lisa added. Lola then let out a growl and glare at Lisa "Your lucky nice right now."

Currently Rita was hammering in all the family's stockings in the fireplace… the into the walls. "You know what I want for Christmas…a bigger fire place." Rita stated as she hammered in Lily's stocking. "What's that mom? I can holly here you, hohoho that's four!" Luan joked as she held a holy berry over her ear. Lily then popped her head out of her stalking and blew Luan a raspberry and Rita lifted her out of the oversized sock.

Lincoln then walked into the dinning room where he saw Lynn lifting up a dresser with Lucy looking under it. "See anything?" Lynn asked. "Nope." Lucy answered as Lynn dropped the dresser. "Looking for gifts for mom and dad huh? Have you check dad's underwear drawer?" Lincoln whispered. "Have we checked dad's underwear drawer." Lynn said sarcastically. "Lincoln please, this is not our first rodeo." Lucy stated in her mono-toned voice. "Yeah true." Lincoln said while scratching the back of his head. "Hey Lynn, I'm meeting Connie at Stevens house in a few minutes, wanna come?" Lincoln asked. Lynns eyes widened upon hearing the young gems names "Yeah sure, just let me get my stuff on. Sorry Luce you on your own." Lynn answered as she took of the belt she was wearing and headed upstairs. "Sigh, guess ill go ask the spirts for help." Lucy deadpanned as she heads upstairs as well.

Lincoln then headed into the kitchen after a smell a strange smell came from. He then saw his dad cooking on the stove. " _Dashing to the stove…_ Hey son!" Lynn Sr was singing when he noticed Lincoln coming into the kitchen. "You're just in time to try the Crown jewel Ol' dads Christmas Eve feast, the Figgy pudding." He opened up a brown pot that was on the stove. However, as he opened it a bunch of smoke came out causing Lynn Sr and Lincoln to cough. "And ruin the surprise? I don't think so." Lincoln replied nervously not wanting to eat his dads cooking. Luan then popped into the kitchen next to Lynn Sr "Look at dad getting figy with it! Hohohohoho! Number five!" She joked as Lynn Sr laughed at his daughter's joke. "Ah, I love the twelve puns of Chirstmas. Luan, wanna try my pudding?" Lynn Sr asked as he held the pot up to Luan. Luan then pushed the pot away not wanting to eat it either "Sorry, dad. **Yule** have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six, I just sleigh myself! Ooh, seven!" both Lynn Sr and Luan laughed at the puns as Lincoln turned to the audience again.

"Yup, everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer…at least I think so."

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE AT THE BIG DONUT**_

Sadie was currently laying her head down at the counter wearing her usual work uniform with a Santa hat on her head. She then proceeded to slam her palms on the counter and grunted loudly. "UGH WHERE IS HE! I know he's usually late but 45 minutes, REALLY LARS!" She yelled at no one.

Finally, the doors opened, and Lars come in the store wearing his usual work attire under a puffy moss green coat. Sadie then proceeded to give Lars an angry glare "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUR 45 MINUTES LATE!" She yelled at Lars. "Geez, yell at me some more why don't you." Lars said sarcastically. "Besides its not even my fault had to sneak around town in order to avoid all that yule-tide-junk outside." Lars told Sadie as he took his jacket off. Sadie then out a loud sigh as she faced palm "Why do you have to do this every year; would it kill you to show at least a little holiday spirt?" Sadie asked as Lars rolled his eyes. "Yes it would, besides all Christmas is, is an excuse for people to hang a bunch of stupid lights of parents to buy there bratty kids some dumb toys." Lars told Sadie as he leaned his head against his arm which he put on the counter. Sadie let out a sad sigh at her co-worker's usual attitude during this time of year ' _why are you always like this?'_

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE**_

Lincoln was about to sit down on the couch and wait for Lynn. However suddenly he was entangling in a net was lifted into the air. "Woo-Hoo my reindeer net worked!" Lana yelled excitedly as she released Lincoln from the net. "Sorry Lincoln I'm just getting ready for tonight, I'm gonna catch a Reindeer to keep as a pet. Amethyst let me borrow this book on traps." Lana pulled out a book titled ' _1001 Ways to Catch a Pearl, By Amethyst.' "_ Amethyst told me these work on Pearl all the time, so I figured I could tweak them to they could work as a reindeer trap. By the way be careful when you head outside I dug a pit and I can't remember where." Lana told Lincoln as she headed toward the backdoor.

Lincoln then turned towards the audience "Where was I? Oh right, waiting for Lynn." After a few minutes Lynn came back downstairs wearing red jacket, red snow-pants, a white scarf and black boots which doubled as cleats. "You ready Lincoln?" Lynn asked. Lincoln nodded as he put on his own red jacket and the two siblings headed outside.

* * *

 _ **AT THE TEMPLE**_

Steven, the gems and Greg were currently all in the temple setting up for the holidays. Steven was currently wearing a blue sweater with circling the middle of the sweater, red jeans and brown boots and was helping Pearl hanging Christmas lights. Pearl was in her usual attire except she was also wearing light blue sweater with a Christmas tree on it. Garnet was currently making cookies by the stove and has shifted the colors of her body to make it look like she was wearing a Santa Claus suit and had a big Santa hat on her square afro. Greg was currently making hot chocolate and was wearing a white sweater with cherries on it. Amethyst was wearing a purple elf outfit and was lying in the middle of the floor hogtied to her own whip.

"Sooooo when can I stopped being tied up?" Amethyst asked. "As soon as you stop trying to eat the Christmas cookies…and the plate." Pearl scolded while trying to get the Christmas lights to be symmetrical. Amethyst groaned "Come on it was a two-person job." Amethyst stated. "Yes, but Lions serving his quite adorable punishment right now." Steven said as he pointed his head toward Lion who was currently sitting down on the couch wearing reindeer antlers and a big red nose looking not to happy.

"The cookies are almost done Steven." Garnet said as she looked at the timer of the oven. "Hot chocolates also almost ready buddy." Greg added. Steven (After finishing hanging the lights) got down and headed towards his dad and Garnet "Thanks guys Lincoln and Connie should be here soon and probably Lynn to." Steven assumed.

After about 15 minutes of decorating and baking Amethyst managed to get out of her hog tie and kept herself away from the cookies and chocolate. Then all of there attentions were turned to some people knocking on the door. Steven saw through the screen door and got a big smile on his face as he ran toward the door and opened it. "LINCOLN, LYNN, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Steven yelled as he opened the door and pulled the Loud kids into a hug. "Merry Christmas Steven." Lincoln said as he returned the hug. Lynn blushed and quickly returned the hug "Merry Christmas pinky." Lynn told Steven. "Hello Lincoln, hello Lynn, merry Christmas." Pearl greeted. "Hey kids merry Christmas me and Garnet just got done making some cookies and hot chocolate so help yourself. Greg added. "I don't mean to brag but my cookies are the bomb." Garnet said in her mono-toned voice. "Yeah even though you get hogged tied when you try and help yourself." Amethyst muttered.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln said. "Don't mind if we do." Lynn added. After about 5 minutes the kids, Greg and the gems (minus Pearl) all got themselves a cup of cocoa and a few cookies. "So, when's Connie coming?" Lincoln asked as he took a sip out of his cocoa. "She should be here in a few minutes, when she gets here were all gonna hit the town square." Steven told his friends. "How come?" Lynn asked as she took a bite out of a cookie. "Oh man that's right you guys have never celebrated Christmas here before. Well every Christmas Eve the whole town gets together and decorate all the houses and business's together, its so cool!" Steven explained. "Wow that sounds awesome I can't wait." Lincoln stated. He then turned his head to Pearl and noticed her Christmas sweater "Wow Pearl I didn't think you were the kind of gem that cared about Christmas." Lincoln stated as Pearl let out a small chuckle. "Well even a gem like myself can't help but be pulled in to the holiday spirt." Pearl explained sheepishly. "Sweet so you guys are coming to the town square with us?" Lynn asked. "You bet." Greg answered. "But first we gotta wrap Stevens gifts." Garnet added.

After a few more minutes of cookies and Cocoa someone was knocking on the screen door. Lincoln and Steven saw who was behind the door and ran up and opened it. Connie was immediately greeted by Steven and Lincoln pulling her into a group hug "Woah easy their guys." Connie joked. Steven and Lincoln pulled away from the hug and immediately greeted their friend "MERRY CHRISTMAS CONNIE!" Lincoln and Steven yelled in unison. Connie chuckled at the greeting "Merry Christmas guys." Connie responded. "Hey Connie, what's up." Lynn greeted. "Not much my parents just dropped me off. So, are we heading to the town square?" Connie asked. "Yep right now if your ready." Steven said. "Yep I'm ready when you guys are." Connie told her friends. "Great, come on Lincoln, Lynn follow us." Steven said as he and Connie went out the door. "Coming guys. Lynn, you coming?" Lincoln asked as he looked back and saw Lynn wasn't following. "Yeah bro just gotta talk the gems and Greg real quick." Lynn told Lincoln." Oh, uh ok just don't take to long." Lincoln told Lynn as he went out the door.

Lynn then faced toward the gems and Greg. "So what did you want to talk with us about Lynn?" Pearl asked. Lynn then took a deep breath and rubbed her arm "I wanted to ask you guys what I should get Steven for Christmas. I really wanna make it something special, you guys know how I feel about him." Lynn explained as her face turned a bright pink. "Aw, well I don't think you need to worry its Steven, he once got excited over Garnet bring him a rock." Amethyst explained as Pearl elbowed her. Garnet then walked over to Lynn and kneeled down to her level and put her hand and the athlete's shoulder "Lynn all Steven could ever want is to be with you. You don't need to plan anything extravagate, just let things happen as they happen." Garnet explained to Lynn. Lynn then thought about what Garnet said and smiled "Yeah your right Garnet thanks." Lynn thanked as Garnet gave a small smile. "Anytime. Now you should go you don't wanna keep them waiting." Garnet told Lynn as she nodded and ran toward the door.

* * *

 _ **TOWN SQUARE**_

Steven, Connie, Lincoln and Lynn made there way to the middle of town where the giant Mayor Dewey statue. They were surprised to find that pretty much the whole town was they with Mayor Dewey and Buck standing on top of the Mayor Dewey truck. Lincoln and Lynn even saw that the whole family was there.

"Wow the whole town is here, even my folks are here to." Lincoln said as he looked around at all the people there. "Yeah, I told you Christmas is big deal here, everyone works together to get each other in the Christmas spirt." Steven explained excitedly. "Yeah, I can defiantly see that, hey guys why don't we stand by our family." Lynn suggested as the group made there way to the rest of the Louds. "Hey guys." All the Louds greeted in unison as the group got to them. "Hey guys I didn't know you all would be here to." Lincoln said. "Well we saw all the flyers and knew we had to come kiddo, I'm glad you all are here to." Lynn Sr told the kids. "So Luna how's your Christmas song going?" Lincoln asked his musical sister. "Still stumped bro." Luna said as she looked down. "Aw don't worry Luna you'll think of something, you always do." Steven reassured Luna. "Thanks Steven." Luna thanked the young gem.

After a few minutes of the Louds telling the group what went on while they were away, Mayor Dewey finally got out a microphone and spoke up "Merry Christmas Beach City." He greeted everyone. "As most of you know, everyone in this town comes together this time of year to celebrate and to help this town just scream Christmas. Now, behind my truck are all the decorations in light. I'm counting on all of you to make this town as Christmasy as possible, can I count on all of you?" Mayor Dewey asked all the citizens. "YEAH!" They all said in unsion. "Great now let's get decorating people." Mayor Dewey said as he and Buck got off the truck. "So Steven, what do we all do?" Lincoln asked as everyone made there way to the boxes of decorations. "Oh just got along with the music and do whatever." Steven told Lincoln as music started to play in the background.

Steven and Lincoln:  
 _It's shaping up to be a wonder Holiday._

 _Not your normal average everyday._

Lars:

 _Sounds like someone fell me old ever green._

 _Steven, Lincoln why'd you do this to me?_

Steven and Lincoln:

 _The world feels like it's in loverly._

Lars:  
 _Go away before I harm you bodily!_

Steven and Lincoln:

 _This Christmas feels like_

 _the very first Christmas to me._

The gems:

 _There'll be shopping_

 _decorating_

 _and plenty of snow._

Lucy:  
 _Hey Steven who's that under the mistletoe?_

Lynn Jr:  
 _What who me?_

 _Would you look at the time I should go!"_

Kopi:

 _People seem a little more brotherly._

Fryman:

 _Here's a special something to you from me._

Lola:

 _Even all the trash on Christmas it smells so sweetly._

Lana:

Aaaah.

Lincoln and Connie:

 _This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me._

Amethyst:

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Lars:

 _What do you want?  
Can't you see that I'm busy?_

Steven, Connie, Lincoln and Amethyst:

 _Step outside,_

 _we've got something for you to see._

Lars:

 _Steven, take this stuff down immediately!"_

Greg and Lynn Sr:

 _Chestnuts roasting and burns in a third degree._

All of Beach City:

Tonight _things are as good as they seem to be._

Amethyst:

 _A star on top will complete all the scenery._

All of Beach city:

 _This Christmas feel like the very first Christmas to me_

Garnet and Lucy:  
 _THE VERY FIRST CHRISTMAS TO ME!_

All of Beach City:  
 _This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me._

Garnet and Lucy:  
 _THE VERY FIRST CHRISTMAS TO ME!_

* * *

(During the montage Steven and Lincoln cut down a pine tree in Lar's backyard. Lars threw water balloons at Steven and Lincoln. Pearl pushed a shopping kart full of presents, Amethyst put hung bulbs over her eyebrows and Garnet covered in snow. Steven was helping Lucy decorate her and Lynns room as she pointed at Lynn standing under mistletoe hanging by the door as Lynn ran away with her face blushing. Fryman gave Kopi a fruit cake which the latter immediately threw it away into a crash can full of fruit cake with Lana swimming around in it. Lincoln, Connie, Steven and Amethyst decorated Lar's, previously naked, house. Beach City just finished decorating the tree Steven and Lincoln cut down as Amethyst shape shifted into a star ordainment. As they were finishing the song Garnet and Lucy sung the last parts in unnatural high-pitched voices.)

* * *

"Well that was certainly something." Lincoln said as he and everyone else once again gathered in town square. "Your telling me bro. I just hope my song can be as good as the one we just did now." Luna said as she was still struggling to write a song. "Hey Steven, how come we haven't turned the lights on yet?" Lynn asked. "Just wait and see." Steven told everyone.

Mayor Dewey and Buck once again got up on the Mayor Dewey truck, only this time Buck was holding a Tee-shirt cannon. "Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for your efforts of decorating the town. And everyone give a huge applauds to the Louds for being able to not only keep up but do there full share in decorating the town." Mayor Dewey announced as the crowd faced towards the Loud family and clapped. "Now as most of you know we pick one certain person a year to press the 'Button of Christmas' to light up all the lights around town." I'm sure our new comers are wondering how we make this choice, well behold!" Mayor Dewey explained as Buck help up a rubber snow globe. "Behold the incredibly limited addition Beach City snow globe. Only one is made a year and my son here is going to fire it into the air. Whoever catches it gets to press the button." Mayor Dewey explained as Buck held up the snow globe. The snow globe was average size and inside it had a miniature model of Beach City covered in decorations with a Christmas tree in the middle. Buck then put the globe in the cannon and faced it towards the sky. "Get ready…fire." Buck said in his monotone voice.

Everyone then moved around with there hands in the air trying to catch the falling sphere. Not surprisingly the Louds were constantly shoving and pushing each other to try and get the globe. Eventually the globe came back down to earth. But to everyone's surprise two people ended up catch the globe. Steven and Lynn both had one hand holding the globe while looking each other in the eye as Lynn gained a light blush. "So what happens when two people catch it?" Lynn asked. Normally Lynn's competitive nature would instruct here to try and take the globe for herself but when she's around Steven she acts like a completely different person, kinder, more thoughtful. "I don't know this never happened before…hey why don't we do it together." Steven suggested much to Lynn's surprise. "Are you sure that's allowed?" Lynn asked. "Hey Mayor Dewey is it ok if we do it together?" Steven asked. "Sure thing. But only one of you can keep the globe." Mayor Dewey explained.

Steven and Lynn looked at each other again in silence. Eventually, after a few seconds, Steven spoke up "You take it." He told Lynn to her surprise again. "A-Are you sure Steven?" Lynn asked. "Of course. Your only in Beach City for so long, you should take it as a souvenir. Plus think of it as my Christmas present to you, Merry Christmas Lynn." Steven told the athlete as her blush intensified. "Wow Steven…thanks." Lynn thanked as Steven gave her a toothy smile.

The two then Proceeded to climb on to Mayor Dewey's truck on got on the roof. "Alright, light it up you two." Buck said as he handed the button to Lynn. Lynn and Steven then put their fingers on the button "Ok, on three." Lynn said as Steven nodded. "One…two..THREE!" They said in unison as they hit the button.

As they hit the button all the lights started to turn on. When all the lights were on all the business and houses were coated in colorful Christmas lights. Even the giant statue above the temple had lights. "Wow its so beautiful." Lynn said as she looked around. "Yep this is what Christmas looks like in Beach City." Steven told Lynn as she gained stars in her eyes. "Its amazing. Hey Steven, would you, your dad and the gems wanna come over to our house tonight? My family and the Maheswarans are throwing a Christmas Eve party." Lynn asked Steven. "Sure that sounds great we'd love to come." Steven said much to Lynn's excitement.

The two then got off the truck and went towards there families which were know in a big group. "Good job Steven." Pearl complimented. "Thanks Pearl hey guys, can we go to Lynn's house tonight, her and Connie's family are throwing a Christmas Eve party." Steven asked his dad and guardians. "Sure, Shtoo ball I'd love to go to one of Lynn's famous party's." Greg told his son. "If the parties as crazy as that family you know I'm down for it." Amethyst said excitedly. "Well I don't see why not." Pearl added. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss the big show." Garnet stated. Steven then gained a confused expression "What do you mean Garnet?" Steven asked. Garnet then started to chuckle "Oh you'll see." Garnet said as Steven shrugged it off an accepted the answer.

Lynn explained to her family that she invited Steven and the gems over to the party. "Sure we'd be more then happy to have Greg and his family over." Lynn Sr told his daughter. "Of course, Steven can come sweet heart." Rita added. "Thanks guys." Lynn thanked her family.

Meanwhile in the crowd Sadie was walking around a saw the Louds and gems together and walked up to them "Hey guys happy holidays." Sadie greeted as everyone turned their heads to the short blond. "Hey Sadie, happy holidays." Lori greeted back. "Hey Sadie, Merry Christmas." Steven greeted. "So, what's up Sadie?" Lincoln asked. "Oh, nothing much, I just saw you all and thought I'd say hi. Oh, and good job Steven and Lynn." Sadie told the two kids. "Thanks Sadie." Steven and Lynn said in unison.

Sadie then immediately sighed and looked at the ground. "Sadie what's wrong?" Lori asked as she saw Sadie looking sad. "It's...Lars." Sadie said as the Louds and gems rolled their eyes and groaned. "Why are you worried about that meanie?" Lola asked. "Yeah Sadie he is literally the worst." Lori added. "Don't tell me that dudes still a grump around this time of year?" Luna asked. Sadie sighed again "Sadly he is, and I don't know why. He never gives a real explanation he just seems to hate the Christmas season." Sadie explain to everyone. "Man, that's so sad I wonder what's wrong?" Steven said as he was the only one not bugged by Lars. "Ah don't worry about that jerk Steven some people are just jerks." Lynn told Steven. "Hey Sadie, why don't you take your mind of Lars and join us at our house tonight. Our family is throwing a Christmas party and it is literally going to be off the chain." Leni told Sadie. "Really? wow sure thanks guys." Sadie thanked the louds. "No problem." They all said in unison. "Well I gotta get home real quick. I gotta tell my mom ill be out." Sadie explained as she walked off while the Louds and gems nodded.

* * *

As Sadie walked home she saw a familiar person walking on the side walk. She saw Lars looking down on the side walk with his hands in his jackets pockets not looking to happy. Even though her friends told her to drop curiosity got the best of her and she headed toward he co-worker. "Hey Lars, what's up?" Sadie asked. Lars was startled and jumped back a bit. When he looked behind him he saw Sadie and gave a small grunt "Don't scare me like that." Lars told Sadie as he walked off again. Sadie immediately started walking after Lars "Hey the Louds are throwing a Christmas party, you wanna come?" Sadie asked as Lars rolled his eyes. "A party with those guys? Sure, and why don't I put on a Santa suit and let them sit on my lap." Lars said sarcastically.

Sadie finally had enough of Lar's attitude "AAAAAH THAT IS IT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS I'M ACTULLY TRYING TO BE NICE BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU JUST CAN'T HELP BUT BE A JERK! WHY JUST WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!" Sadie yelled. "You wouldn't understand." Lars said as he looked away. "Try me!" Sadie said as she crossed her arms.

Lars grew irritated and looked at Sadie "FINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, ITS BECAUSE I'VE NEVER HAD A REAL CHRISTAS, THERE YOU HAPPY?" Lars yelled. Sadie lost her angry expression and gained a confused one "What do you mean?" Sadie asked "WHAT I MEAN IS THAT I'VE NEVER HAD ANYONE TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH, EVER! EVERY YEAR MY PARENTS ARE ALWAYS AWAY ON SOME KIND OF BUSINESS AND EVERY YEAR THEY SEND ME STUFF WITH A CARD THAT SAYS, 'SORRY CAN'T MAKE IT THIS YEAR NEXT YEAR FOR SURE' BUT GUESS WHAT THEY NEVER DO!" Lars explained. "Lars, I'm so sorry…I had no idea." Sadie apologized as she looked at the ground. "OF COURSE YOU HAD NO IDEA, CAUSE YOU ACTULLY HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU! You know what…just forget it…leave me alone." Lars said as he stomped off. "Lars…I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_

Everyone was currently around the house having conversation with each other. Greg, Lynn Sr and Doug were currently talking around the snack table. Garnet, Lynn and Steven were watching Lucy preform a séance to the ghost of Christmas of Christmas past. Lincoln and Connie were helping Luna make a Christmas song. Lana and Amethyst were sharing a laugh as Pearl was caught in a net. Lola was still playing nice with Lisa taunting her. Leni made a shirt made a stocking as Lily was being carried in the dress. Priyanka was helping Rita look for all the 'missing' Christmas decorations. Luan was currently restraining Lori from opening any presents while making her 10th pun of Christmas.

"Oh ghost of Christmas past…reveal to use where the presents are hidden." Lucy asked. "Ah what'd he say? What'd he say?" Lynn asked anxiously. "You three sure have the Christmas spirt, hohoho that's 11." Luan joked. Steven was about to compliment Luan for the joke but he heard the door knock "I'll get it." Steven said as he went to the door. When he opened the door, It revealed Sadie standing in front of the door. "Sadie, you made it! Hey guys Sadie's here!" Steven yelled which gained the attention of everyone "Hey Sadie." Everyone greeted in unison. "Hey guys thanks for having me." Sadie thanked. However, her conversation with Lars was still fresh in her head as he looked at the floor with a sadden expression. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone as they gained worried looks. "Sadie whats wrong you look upset?" Lori asked. Sadie then sighed and looked up at everyone "Well I was just taking to Lars earlier." Sadie explained. "That big meanie?" Lola asked. "He's dresses like horrible." Leni said. "He is literally the worse." Lori added. "Why do you even care about that jerk?" Lincoln asked. "He's not that badï¿½well he kind of is, but know I know why." Sadie told everyone.

Sadie then told everything Lars told her. Everyone in the house then gained sympathetic looks. "That is literally so sad." Lori said as she was on the verge of tears. "I can't believe he's never had anyone to spend Christmas with." Lana added. "That's just awful." Luan added. "No wonder he's such a grumpy-butt all the time." Lola added. "His parents sound like a couple of deadbeats, sure I may be busy but you don't see me neglecting my child." Priyanka stated as Connie and Doug nodded their heads. "Man, never thought I would feel bad for donut boy but now I am." Amethyst stated. "Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but..." Lisa said as she bursts into tears. "How did we not notice this?" Connie questioned. Lori then let out a sigh "Maybe because we've been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays." Lori explained. "Yeah. We've been so worry about what we were getting." Lynn said. "When we should have been worried about what we were giving." Lucy finished as she blew out her candles. "And isn't that what Christmas is all about?" Greg said. Luna's eye widened as Greg said that "Dudes! That's it! No wonder I couldn't nail my song! I've been doing it all wrong." Luna said as she headed upstairs. "Hm I knew she'd figure it out." Garnet said as she smiled and watch Luna head upstairs. "This just isn't right. Sure, Lars isn't the nicest person sometimes, but no one deserves to be alone on Christmas." Steven told everyone. "Steven, what are you saying?" Lynn asked. Steven then stepped up onto the coffee table. "What I'm saying is we should pack up and take this party to Lars and give him the Christmas he deserves. WHOS WITH ME?" Steven asked everyone. "YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison. "Great, but first I gotta make a few calls." Steven said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

 _ **LAR'S HOUSE**_

Lars was currently fast asleep on his couch with a magazine over his face. As he was snoring he was woken up by a harmonic tune. "Wha what the? Ugh must be a bunch of dumb carolers." Lars said as he opened the door. "What is with you people don't you know what time it i-" He was saying but he stopped after seeing who all was there. Standing in front of his door was the whole Loud family, Maheswarns, Steven, Greg, the gems, Sadie, Buck, Sourcream, Jenny and Kiki with most of them holding candles with some of the adults hold boxes of decorations and food items.

Everyone:  
" _Oooooooooh"_

Luna:

 _I used to think that Christmas was_

 _about the wish list filled with stuff_

 _I never really needed anyway._

(Lori and Jenny each hit a button which lights up decorations all over Lar's house)

Luna:

 _But as long as we're together_

 _it's a holiday!_

(Luna then pulls out her guitar)

Everyone:

 _It's not what you get, it's what you give_

 _we've got the spirt, clear and loud._

 _Ditch the list, hug who you're with_

 _cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _It's what you give, not what you get_

 _we've got the hard part figured out_

 _this year will be the best one yet_

 _cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _Merry Christmas from the Louds_

 _HO!_

Lars was staring at everyone completely dumbfounded by what happened. "Merry Christmas Lars." Lincoln, Steven and Connie said in unison. "what are you guys all doing here?" Lars asked everyone. "Well Sadie told us that you've never had anyone to spend Christmas with." Lana explained "So we thought we'd all come by and keep you company." Lynn finished. "Sadie, you brought them all here?" Lars asked. "Well actually it was St-" Sadie was saying but was interrupted. "Yep, all Sadie's idea." Steven told Lars. "Wow Sadie, I don't know what to say. Woah, you guys are here to." Lars said as he noticed Buck, Sourcream, Jenny and Kiki. "Of course Steven called us all up and when he explained everything to us we knew we had to come." Jenny explained. "Yeah man, no one should be alone on Christmas." Sourcream added. "Yeah that's no cool." Buck added. "And when Jenny told me about it I knew I had to come as well." Kiki explained. "Wow thank you all so much I don't know what to say." Lars told everyone. "You don't need to say anything." Garnet told Lars. "Well what are you all standing out in the cold for come on in." Lars told everyone as they all followed him inside.

Everyone immediately got to work on setting up Lar's house for the party. "There Lars now its not so gloomy in here." Luan said as she finished decorating. "Yeah you ruined it." Lucy said in her monotoned voice. "Hey guys I finally made the perfect Christmas outfit." Leni said as she held up a red vest. Everyone looked a little confused as it wasn't even Christmas themed. "It's not for me I made it for Lars." Leni said as she put it on Lars. "Wow thanks Leni…wait what happened to the curtains?" Lars said as he pointed to the now present holes in his curtains while Leni shushed him. "Wow Lars you make that color work." Jenny complimented. "Chow time in 5 people." Lynn Sr announced as he, Rita, Priyanka and Doug finished setting up the table and were putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Now before we eat everyone I just wanna apologize for how I acted toward you guys. I hope you can all forgive me." Lars told everyone while rubbing his arm. "Lars, of course we can forgive you." Sadie said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Lynn was standing under a doorway looking rather down. Steven saw this and began to worry, he then ran up to the athlete to see what was wrong "What's wrong Lynn you look down?" Steven asked Lynn. "Well it's just…I couldn't think of anything to get you for Christmas, I'm sorry and especially after you let me have that snow globe." Lynn told the young gem. "Well that's ok I don't really want anything. Did you see all the stuff we did today, all that fun was gift enough." Steven reassured Lynn. "Wow Steven thanks." Lynn said as she pulled Steven into a hug which he kindly returned. Lynn then felt a little strange. She proceeded to look up and saw something hanging from the doorway, she then gained a devious smile. "Actually, I thought of one thing I could give you. Lookup." Lynn told Steven. Steven looked up and saw a small plant with white berries hanging on the doorway. "Hey isn't that mis-"Steven was saying but was interrupted. Lynn grabbed Steven's coat and gave him a kiss on the lips. Both Lynn and Stevens faced turned bright crimson with Lynn closing her eyes and Steven gaining a surprised expression. After about 5 seconds Lynn let Steven out of the kiss. Steven started to wobble a little as he was a little dazed while Lynn started to giggle "Come one pinky lets go get some grub." Lynn said as she dragged Steven to the dining room.

Everyone looked at Steven and Lynn with widened eyes. "Aw Steven's got a girlfriend." Jenny spoke up. "Now Jenny be nice." Kiki told her twin. "Oh Steven's first kiss…OH NO I didn't get a picture." Pearl said as she was disappointed that she didn't get it filmed. "Don't worry Pearl I got it." Rita said as she showed Pearl a picture of Lynn and Steven kissing that she took on her phone. "I'll get it developed and give a copy to you and Greg." Rita reassured. "Wow thanks Rita, man they grow up so fast." Greg said as he looked at the picture. Amethyst then started to giggle as she nudged Pearl "Hey Pearl, look at Garnet and Lucy." Amethyst told Pearl. Garnet and Lucy were looking at where Steven and Lynn were with giant toothy smiles. Although their eyes could not be seen due to there shades and bangs respectively, they both had massive stars in their eyes.

"Come on everybody, sit! Dinner is served! And save room for the figgy pudding." Doug told everyone as they all went to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **CHRISTMAS MORNING**_

Steven was currently sleeping in his bed completely silent. However, he was started to stir as shadows laid over him. When he woke he saw his dad, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl hovering over him. When they saw his eyes were opened they all yelled in unison "MERRY CHRISTMAS STEVEN!" Steven was wide awake when he heard his family shout those words. He immediately put them into a group hug "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Steven shouted as he hugged his family. "Excited for your gifts schtoo-ball?" Greg asked his son as he sat down on the bed next to him. Steven then nodded his head as the gems brought the gifts to Steven from under the tree, with Garnet holding both her and Greg's gift.

Steven then began to open his presents. Greg got Steven a new ukulele, Amethyst got Steven a bunch of guy capsules of guys we didn't have, Pearl got Steven some new cloths and Garnet got Steven a new video game. "Wow thanks guys these are great." Steven thanked his family. "Hey only the best for you buddy." Greg told his son as gave his son a playful noggie. "Oh I have gifts for you guys as well, wait here." Steven told everyone as he went to the closet and pulled out 4 boxes. The gems and Greg proceeded to open their gifts. Garnet got sun glasses that said #1 over them, Amethyst got a box of scrap metal which she happily ate, Pearl got a dancer's ribbon and Greg got a framed picture of him and Steven have a hose fight. "Wow kiddo these are great thanks." Greg said as he looked over the photo. "Yeah this stuff taste great." Amethyst said as she continued to eat the scrap metal. "Thank you Steven." Pearl thanked as she did a little dance with her ribbon. Steven then looked at Garnet where her new shapes. The gem leader then smiled and gave a thumb up. Steven then looked at the tree and saw that there was one more present under the tree "Hey guys there's one more present under here." Steven told his family as he walked over to the tree and picked up the present. "Weird we didn't put that under there." Greg said as he and the gems were just as confused as Steven. Steven saw that the present said it was for him and proceeded to open. When he opened it turned out to be a framed photo of a selfie Jenny took of her, Steven, Lars, Buck and Sourcream after the whole moss incident. On the picture frame it said, "From your best buddy Lars." Steven looked at the photo and smiled.

* * *

 **Well there it is I hope you guys enjoyed. With that I bid you all a very Merry Christmas.**


End file.
